


Dry Bowser's Wilderness Trek

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor





	

Dry Bowser was on a long wild adventure around the various remote parts of the sprawling Mushroom Kingdom as he climbed up various cliffs surrounding the dusty canyons of the Bone Dry Dunes, exploring the wet trenches of the Dolphin Shoals, and going through the wild jungle of the lazily named DK Jungle. He kept on dusting off his old bones, filling in tempoary pieces of different material to fill in the rather small gaps left by broken bones too fragile to stick in, and had to brush back his bright red hair from the elements of nature, eventually building enough of a track record as he was now resting at the forested Wild Woods, watching all the Toads and Shy Guys within socializing with one another as the bony reptile watched from a green leaf overlooking the race course surrounding the village.


End file.
